Petty Theatrics
by starsinjars
Summary: Forced to sing for the Teitan Elementary concert, Conan enlists the aid of showman Kaitou Kid, save he be revealed for lack of vocal skill. With only a week to prepare, how can the thief teach this apparently tone-deaf detective how to sing?  /Sequel is 'Mirror Sound'/
1. Rehearsal

Title: Petty Theatrics

Summary: Forced to sing for the Teitan Elementary School musical concert, Conan enlists the assistance of international showman Kaitou Kid to teach him how to perform, save he be revealed and humiliated for lack of vocal skill. With only a week to prepare, how can the thief teach this apparently tone-deaf detective how to sing without losing his hearing? Two-Shot, KaiCon

A/N: For reference:

Kaito singing

_Conan singing_

* * *

><p>It's official. Shinichi <em>really<em> hated repeating elementary school.

How could he have forgotten about the musical concert?

"Hey, Conan-kun," asked Ayumi, "What are you going to do?" The Shounen Tantei looked at him expectantly as he played with his soccer ball.

"Uh..." What _could_ he do? Why did he have to do this again?

Came the innocent question: "Are you going to sing?"

"_No_." Now _that_ wasn't ever going to happen again. He shuddered at the memories of his last concert. If it wasn't from his status as high school detective, he was sure that he would have been banned from the auditorium. At least Matsumoto-sensei didn't file a restraining order. Now _that _would have been bad.

Why did he have to do this _again_? At least his parents weren't here to listen to him.

Unless...

No, she wouldn't. She _couldn't_...

She probably will.

"Fuck."

Everyone within the general vicinity gasped and Conan was grabbed at the ear.

"Conan-kun!" Of course Kobayashi-sensei would be one of those people. "If you are having problems trying to decide what to perform, you tell me. No reason to curse. Come inside right now."

Conan mumbled as he half-walked, was half-tugged inside to get a scolding.

* * *

><p>Okay, so no scolding. Just something much, much worse.<p>

"Ohhh God I am screwed," He muttered to himself while pacing on the roof of a building. "So very, very screwed."

"What's wrong, Tantei-kun?" That voice has the best timing.

"Not now, Kid. I'm waiting for Kid..." Conan mentally smacked himself at what he just said. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for at least twenty minutes!" He yelled, frantically waving his arms in the air.

"Oh?" The phantom thief smirked as he held the stolen jewel in the air to the moon with no results. He put it back down, watching the little detective shuffle his feet. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Kid, I need to ask a favor of you." Conan cut straight to the point.

The magician raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Conan's face was towards the floor when he asked, "Could you... possibly sing for me?"

Kid blinked at that request. "I'm sorry - I think I heard you ask if I could sing to you."

Conan nodded, still face down. "Please?"

The phantom thief smiled. "Well, if you insist." The thief took a breath before opening his mouth to softly serenade the shrunken detective a cappella.

"Saita no no hana yo

[The blooming wild flower]

aa douka oshiete o-kure

[ah, please tell me]

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

[Why do people fight]

arasou no deshou

[and hurt each other?]"

Conan's eyes were wide as Kid hummed the melody a little before starting the next verse.

"Rin to saku hana yo

[The gallantly blooming flower]

soko kara nani ga mieru

[What do you see from there?]

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

[Why are people]

dekinai no deshou

[unable to forgive each other?]"

The smooth sound of his voice flowed seamlessly, the beautiful legato of his tenor voice continued to captivate the not-child as Kid traveled to the hook of the chorus.

"Ame ga sugite natsu wa

[After the rain, summer]

ao o utsushita

[turned bluish]

hitotsu ni natte

[as one]

Chiisaku yureta

[You trembled faintly]

watashi no mae de

[in front of me]

nani mo iwazu ni

[without saying a word]"

Conan was wide eyed as he watched the thief conclude his song. He ended it with stunned silence as a response before rapid clapping.

"Well I'm guessing you like my voice." He smirked once more.

"It's... beautiful..." Conan was breathless. He shook his head to focus. "Now for the second part." He stared straight into Kid's visible eye and monocle when he requested,

"Could you... possibly teach me how to sing?"

Kid blinked at the request before letting out a small chuckle, making the detective's face go red. "What's so funny?" He asked, not amused.

"I'm sorry - you want _me_ to _teach_ you how to _sing_?" He continued to laugh.

Conan nodded, still blushing. "That's right."

The white magician wiped his eye. "It's such a random request. What brought this up?"

"... Long story short, I've been assigned to sing at my elementary school for a concert. Even when I told them that I couldn't sing to save anyone's life..." He sighed.

"So..." Kid could put two and two together. "In order to save your reputation, you want me to teach you how to sing."

Really Conan wanted him to teach him so that Ran wouldn't find out his true identity. "...Yeah."

Kid gave it a few moments of thought before he smiled. "Alright, I'll do it. When is the concert?"

Conan couldn't believe what he just heard. "... In... in about a week. You'll really do it?"

"Sure, why not?" The thief shrugged. "Your reputation's at stake. But I would like something in return."

Conan blinked. "I can't pay you or anything..." Well supposedly he _could_... but he didn't want to do that. How would he explain it to his parents?

"Oh, it won't cost you much, don't worry." The magician winked. "You'll see. Anyway, how would you like to do this?" Conan blinked again.

"I didn't think that you would actually agree so I didn't think that far through..."

Kid placed his hand to his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "How about this? Every day until the concert, meet me here as soon as school ends for you. You should be here at about four, and the lessons will end when I deem them to be on par with what I plan for your voice and song to sound like for your concert." He winked. "Sound good?"

Conan stuttered but nodded, "S-sure!"

"Alright then, we've come to terms." Kid held out his hand. "Let's shake on it."

Conan grasped his hand. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Kid smiled. "Oh don't worry - I won't forget your debt to me." They released hands and he tipped his hat before jumping off the building and flying away with his sky glider.

Conan watched his leave, smiling until he felt something in his pocket. He frowned as he placed his hand in his coat and in it found the stolen gem as well as a cell phone. He looked back as to where Kid was sailing away.

Well _this_ ought to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it," said Ran, brushing her hair as a breeze flew by.<p>

"R-Ran?" Conan froze as Ran stood up from the floor, scattering school books, and approached him. She knelt down and took his backpack from his shoulders.

"Of course it's me, silly Tantei-kun." Kid lowered his voice and winked. "Can't do this while dressed as Kid, nor am I willing to show you my true identity just yet."

"... Oh, right." How could Conan have forgotten?

"Alright then," The disguised thief tossed the child's bag aside. "Give me what you got."

Conan took a step back. "Wait, you want me to sing?" Kid nodded. "Like, right now?" He nodded again. "Like _right now_ -"

"Stop stalling and sing already!" Kid exclaimed.

"B-but..." Conan's eyes darted around the roof. He sighed. "W-what sho-should I sing?"

Kid shrugged. "Anything is fine. Don't worry - I'm just making an assessment. Give it your best shot." He took a seat in an unfolded chair that popped out of nowhere and motioned for him to start.

Conan took a deep breath. "O-okay," his voice shaking, "H-here I g-go..." He took a breath and started,

"_Donna toki datte_ -

[No matter what the time -]"

"Stop!" Kid shuddered. "Oh god that was terrible. Just terrible."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Conan twitched. "Look, can you _not _look like Ran while we do this?"

"Fine." He removed Ran's disguise and shifted into Heji Hattori. "Better?"

Conan stared at the familiar face and imagined him as his critic. "... No. Just no."

"Geez, missing the point here." He shifted to Kudo Shinichi. "How about now?"

Conan twitched once more. "... It'll do I suppose."

"Alright, now that _that's_ dealt with, let's review. You cannot sing. At all." Kid emphasized that. "At. All."

"..." Conan twitched for the third time, wanting the floor to eat him as he watched himself critique himself.

Kid waved his arms in the air to attract Conan's attention, which he knew had left the area. "But! But, but," He said when he got it, "There is still hope!"

"Within a week?" The horrible singer was skeptical.

"Of course!" The Shinichi familiar smirked. "You have me for a teacher. And you're not too bad of a student as well. You cannot fail."

Conan remained incredulous. "Geez, thanks."

"No problem." Kid reached over to his own bag and removed various things, such as a baton (that looked like the _Wind Waker, _Conan mused), blank and filled sheet music, a music stand, as well as a keyboard that was bigger than the bag itself.

Well he wasn't a magician for nothing. And he certainly lived up to his reputation.

"Okay, so I'm going to play a few notes," The disguised thief said as he flipped on the keyboard. "Then I want you to replicate it. Think you can do that?"

Conan looked at him. "B-by sin-singing? I… I don't think I can do it..."

"Sure, sure," Kid waved him off as he played the classic C major scale on the keys before humming it himself. "Do, ri, me, fa, so, la, ti, do~!" He sang, smiling. "Now you."

"Uh… _do, ri, me, fa, so, la, ti, do._" Conan sang in perfect replication, in monotone however.

Kid was amused, _now_ they were getting somewhere. "Hey, that was pretty good! Now try giving it some feeling."

Conan took a breath. "_Do, ri, me -_"

"Stop!" Kid covered his ears. "What was _that_?"

The trainee glared. "What you wanted me to do!"

"No, no no." Kid shook his head as something came to him. "... Do you play any instruments by any chance?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Violin. Why?"

"Do you have it on you?" Kid asked, dabbing his fingers in his bag to pull out a cup of pudding along with a spoon.

"Why yes I always carry around my violin with me whenever I go out on outings with an international infamous phantom thief. No, of course I don't have it!" Conan yelled at the bored thief as said thief opened his pudding cup and took a spoonful. Conan could only stare as Kid began to consume his dessert. "… What up with the pudding?"

"Look, I'm hungry, alright?" He answered in between mouthfuls, "Let me enjoy my pudding while I get a violin since you don't have one."

Conan was slightly disturbed at watching himself eat vanilla pudding. "How are you -" With a puff of smoke, a violin appeared in his arms. Conan rolled his eyes while the magician continued to eat his pudding. "Right."

"A magician never reveals secrets." Kid winked after his last spoonful of pudding. He tossed it back into his bag. "Anyway, I want you to play that song that I was singing yesterday on the violin, if you would be so kind."

Conan tried to figure out what Kid was thinking, but after a few moments decided to just do as he requested, knowing that he would be told in a moment after doing so.

He placed the instrument on his left shoulder under his chin, about to play, when he removed it from his person and tugged on the stings. He tuned it and placed it back under his chin. He began to play, gliding the bow over the stings as he played the song that Kid was singing yesterday, with the thief mouthing the lyrics as the music played.

When he finished the chorus, he handed Kid back the violin, who refused to take it and just clapped. "Bravo, bravo! Being able to play a song that you only heard last night!"

Conan blushed. "It wasn't anything special," he mumbled.

"Oh, you don't understand," Kid stared the violin as well as its player like it was a sacred combination.

"Lyrical is very different from orchestra." Kid closed his eyes as he tried to describe what he had just heard. "It was as through a sweet voice of eloquent splendor emerged from a vast sea of orchestral descendants. Like a flower blooming on a rainy day, your replicated serenade lifted my heart and guided it on a graceful harmonic journey. By following on your passionate lead from my own last night, the melodic backdrop awakened and ascended to a transcendent conclusion." He opened his eyes again and looked into Conan's, mirroring images staring at each other. "As far as you know."

Taken back by the poetic description of his violin playing, Conan could no longer look at his own face. "Well, it _was _sung beautifully," he muttered, face even more red than before to the ground.

"Why, thank you for the compliment. I think I know what the problem is." Kid smiled as Conan handed him back the violin, this time taking it back from him and placing it back in his bag.

"Look, I really don't care what it is. Can you teach me relative pitch or not?" Kid shrugged.

"We can try, but..." He took a good look at the shrunken detective. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>AN: Songs used:

Enterpe - performed by EGOIST (used in _Guilty Crown_)

_Hikari _- performed by Utada Hikaru (used in _Kingdom Hearts_)


	2. Performace

General Recap of _Rehearsal:_ It's been a week and Conan's ready to perform after all that intensive vocal training Kid has put him through. Conan has the song, has the outfit - pretty much has the whole routine down. Little does Kid know that Conan has been doing some preparation on his own, without the help of the magician, intending to put his own twist on the act that Kid has created for him.

A/N: Again, for reference:

Kaito singing

_Conan singing_

* * *

><p>"So, I wanted to thank you once again for all this. I know how horrible my voice is." Conan stared at the ground as he wiggled his feet and looked away, rubbing his arm shyly.<p>

_You don't have to tell me twice_, Kaito thought. He knew that his ears will never be the same again. Never again. It was only a miracle that he still had his hearing intact.

"We've been working on it for a whole week. It should be fine by tonight. Do you have your song memorized?" After all that hard work, he just knew it was going to pay off. The song he had chosen was perfect, and described the detective perfectly. A perfect combination.

Said detective nodded with a smile. "Sure do. Anyway, who are you today?"

Kid chuckled. "Oh, for your concert tonight I'm going to attend as Kuroba Kaito. He's my self-proclaimed biggest fan, and Tantei-san has been accusing him of being me. I'm sure it's the greatest compliment, but it must get annoying after a while." Kaito winked at Tantei-kun, who really had improved over the past week.

Then again, it wasn't really saying anything considering what they started with. _Anything_ was an improvement from…_ that_.

But seriously, it _was_ very nice. Kaito wasn't lying when he said that Conan was a good student, as well as he himself being an amazing teacher. He had to be to fix… _that._ If only there were more students like Edogawa Conan. Kaito could probably make a good teacher, if he ever wanted a change of career. An interesting note, but he doubt he would ever take it. The spotlight was just too fun.

"No need to tell me twice," Conan muttered under his breath. He's had enough of accusations of being Shinichi. They may have been true but still…

"So," Kaito held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

Conan grinned devilishly as he placed his backpack's straps on his shoulders. "Sure."

Somehow Kaito didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Next, Conan-kun! Are you ready?" called Kobayashi-sensei as Conan placed a remote inside his pocket and grabbed his bag.<p>

"Hai!" Conan smiled as he went to the teacher, dressed in a dark pea coat with a blue scarf covering his neck. "Ready, sensei!" He grinned.

"Alright, well, good luck!" She handed him the mic and pushed him forward onto the stage and into the adoring applause from the audience.

He spotted Kaito sitting next to Ran and her father, who was sitting next to Hattori, who was sitting next to most, if not all, of the members of the Japanese police like Sato, Takagi, and Megure-keibu, with Hakuba all the way at the end for some reason. As soon as Kaito noticed he was there, he pushed himself into his chair, trying not to get noticed by the detective all the way at the end.

Oh yeah, and his parents were creeping in the back as well. Very subtle.

_How did they even have the time to attend…?_

Conan was pretty sure that Ran had told everyone. Not that he wasn't expecting that she wouldn't, but still. On the contrary, he knew that she would ask everyone to attend Conan-kun's concert. He was actually quite surprised that Shinichi wasn't asked.

It just made his nerves of what he was planning to do slightly more entertaining and terrifying at the same time.

Well, let's see what going to happen. Not even Kid knew about the change in the program.

_Let's surprise everyone. Never again will they force people to sing without their general consent._

The music began to blare through the speakers, and Kaito nodded as everything went according to his plan. As of that moment. He motioned for Conan to move around.

The performer followed the magician's advice and walked towards the center of the stage as the intro music played, waiting for his cue to start.

Taking a glance at the ceiling just before his cue went on, he said aloud, "Perceiving in a flash, once it starts, it won't stop!" He took a breath, and began.

_"Why mienu asu he to_

[Why do you walk toward]

_Kitai kome aruiteru no_

[The unforeseeable tomorrow with hope?]"

It was at this moment that he saw everyone's eyes widen at his soprano voice actually on tune for once in his life - well, depending on who was asking - and not making everyone's ears bleed from the horror that it was. Or used to be. Their shock didn't deter him as he continued the verse,

_"Mada kimi wo omou_

[My heart is astir]

_Tochuu mitai ni zawameku_

[As if I were still thinking about you]" He focused on Ran as he sang those lyrics, eyeing Kid from the corner of his sapphire orbs.

He closed his eyes and took a quick breath to start the next verse. He opened them, ready to start, to spot his mother drop her purse with his father trying to support her, the police and Hakuba impressed, Hattori baffled - and if Conan turned to the Shounen Tantei, he was sure they would be too - Kogoro slightly impressed, Ran looking slightly confused, and Kid looking proud of his work. The performer smirked as he continued while walking around the stage, eyes on the audience.

_"Wakare to namida hikikae ni_

[In exchange for break-up and tears,]

_Nani wo sono te ni shita no_

[What was it you obtained in your hands?]" He stopped and looked up towards the ceiling and reached for the sky.

"_Inori dake kimi ni todoku to iu_

[I come across the waning full moon]

_Izayoi no tsuki ni deau_

[Said to be capable of delivering my prayers to you]" He brought his hand back to his chest, clutching it as he turned to the audience.

He watched his main targets who were getting over his voice save for Kid obviously, and internally chuckled at them. He paused for a second as the song called for a breather before continuing, watching them with amusement.

Oh, how he couldn't wait to add Kid to that number.

_"Are wa tooi machi no zanzou_

[That's the afterimage of a distant town]

_Meguri meguru amai tsuioku_

[The sweet memories revolve round and round]

_Marude natsu no arashi no you na scene_

[A scene just like a summer storm]

_Aa miseru dake_

[Is all I'm shown]

He closed his eyes.

_"Kanashimi wa shizen na genshou_

[Sadness is a natural phenomenon]

_Yasuragi wa tada no inshou_

[Tranquility is only an impression]

_Kokoro moyou tokiakasu keyword_

[The keyword that unlocks my feelings]" He opened them and reached out to the viewers.

_"Aa sagashite_

[Ahh, please find it]"

He closed his eyes again, pulling back his arm and face towards the ground as he whispered softly,

_"Sougen no hikari kaze ni kieru you_

[Like light from the meadows vanishing in the wind]

_Misty Mystery"_

He looked up and smiled at the end of the verse, drinking in the expressions of the captivated audience as well as his shocked focused audience. He gave it a few seconds before beginning to unbutton his coat.

As he undid his last button, he exclaimed while eyeing Kid especially, "Stars are marginally fascinating. They can represent culprits or celebrities!"

He saw the phantom thief's confused expression for a microsecond before he pressed the button and the stage was cast into darkness. The music was cut, bringing everyone to hushed silence as Conan proceeded to strip himself of his coat and scarf and stuffed them into his bag he had hidden out of view by the lights, hand hovering over the button. He pat himself down in order to make sure everything was in order before he took a seat and pressed the button once more, turning on the lights.

Everyone gasped as he had gone a wardrobe change from a dark and mysterious black pea coat and dark midnight blue scarf for a chamois yellow sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar with lavender polka dots and short hot ginger orange shorts with golden buttons accompanied with a golden staff that now held the still color contrasting black mic. For some reason he found himself wearing a tapestry red bow with snow white and periwinkle blue highlights on his head as well. While the hair accessory was unexpected, it was not unwelcome as he looked upon the confused gazes of his audience.

_Sure I look stupid now, but imagine the look on everyone's faces!_ Conan thought gleefully as he stood up from his throne and new high beat music started playing. He took a quick breath and jumped right into the song as it called him to sing.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]" He blinked.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

[My cute false eyelashes]"

He blinked for effect as he began to dance and skip around the stage, twirling the mic stand before placing it back to his lips and swaying his hips in tune with the melody, watching his general shocked audience before moving his eyes downward.

_"Iina iina sore iina_

[Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice]

_Pacchiri pacchiri sore iina_

[To have big pretty eyes, oh it'd be nice]" He pointed at his glasses, which made his eyes look bigger than they are.

_"Iina iina sore iina_

[Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice]

_Kibun mo ue o muku_

[My mood is looking up!]" He smiled upwards.

He placed the stand down and looked at his audience, everyone still reeling in shock. He continued while walking around, hands swaying.

_"Tsukeru~_

[Falsies~]" He pointed at his eyes again.

_"Tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo_

[It's the magic in a type of eyelash]" He winked at his mother and father, mouths agape at their son's performance. He took a moment to face the Shounen Tantei, eyes also wide with shock and sang the next line to them.

_"Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na_

[My confidence changes, the way I see the world changes]"

He turned back to the audience and emphasized his blinking a few more times. He placed the mic stand in front of him before beginning to clap, looking down as he did so.

_"Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai_

[I wonder if I'll still see the same sky, I prepare myself]"

He looked up with new vigor with a grin, not looking at the audience with a focus at a specific but staring at them in general.

_"…dakara…_

[So…]" He grinned as he watched the stunned faces of everyone, grabbing the mic.

Not noticing the lack of a certain brunet.

He couldn't be bothered as he winked some more.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[I put, put, put on my falsies]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]" He blinked.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

[My cute false eyelashes]"

He winked at them again and abandoned the mic stand beside him, swaying and bouncing his feet.

_"Tsukeru~_

[Falsies~]"

He began to dance again, skipping along the stage as he got ready for the next verse, about to grab the mic.

Imagine his surprise when he found it snatched from where he left it and now in the hands of newcomer to the stage, Kaitou Kid.

Or, as seen by the audience, Kudo Shinichi.

Dressed in the detective's high school uniform, Kid grinned at the horror stricken mini-detective as he placed the mic to his own lips and kneeled to Conan. Ignoring the gasps of horror that rang throughout the auditorium, he began to sing, also ignoring the audience in favor of watching the shocked star of the show the whole time.

"Samishii kao o shita chiisana otoko no ko

[A sad face appears on a little boy]" He caressed Conan's cheek to chin before standing up and facing the audience, hand placed on his chin as if in a dilemma.

"Henshin beruto o mi ni tsukete egao nikawaru ka na

[I wonder using my transformation belt will change his expression]" He tipped his head as if he was wearing a hat before he turned back to Conan, still in shock.

"Onna no ko ni mo aru tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo

[It's a woman's magic in a type of eyelash]" He winked at the mini-detective.

"Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na

[My confidence changes, the way I see the world changes]"

Kid turned to the audience once more, handing the mic to still surprised Conan before adjusting his own headset and clapping.

"Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai

[I wonder if I'll still see the same sky, I prepare myself] His eyes glazed over to the performer, who was starting to recover.

…dakara…

[So…]"

Conan was finally able to recuperate and began to sing the chorus as well, creating a duet between the two as Kid refused to back out.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[I put, put, put on my falsies]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]"

The two folded their hands in each others' and looked into each other's eyes - Conan's filled with confusion and doubt, Kid's filled with confidence and excitement.

_"Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko_

[The people with big, beautiful eyes]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[Big, beautiful falsies]" Their voices complimented each other from the tenor to the soprano as they split on the last part to emphasize the harmony between their voices.

"_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

[My cute false eyelashes]" They held out the last note and watched each other before Kid tightened his grip on Conan's hand and pulled him into a dance, twirling around the stage as the music continued to play, ignoring the mesmerized audience.

_"Iina iina sore iina_

[Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice]" Conan's soprano filled the air before disappearing into the music.

"Iina iina sore iina

[Wouldn't it be nice, nice, nice]" Kid's tenor filled the empty void it had caused before leaving with the music as well.

They continued to twirl to the melody before Kid suddenly stopped and faced the audience, Conan in tow. The mini-detective looked expectantly at the phantom thief, but he was ignored as the music called to be filled.

"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]" Kid looked at Conan expectantly.

_"Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]" Conan softly filled his part, frowning slightly.

"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]" Kid winked at Conan, smile wide.

"_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no_

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]" Conan blinked, beginning to smile as the pair took a breath and intertwined their fingers once more.

_"Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko_

[The people with big, beautiful eyes]

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

[Big, beautiful falsies]" Their voices spilt for the reprise as they looked at each other again.

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke_

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

[My cute false eyelashes]"

_"Tsukeru~_

[Falsies]" Conan sang on his own, Kid watching him proudly.

"Tsukema tsukeru

[Falsies]" Kid stared into Conan's eyes as he sang his last line, grinning blissfully.

"_Tsukema tsukeru_

[Falsies]" Conan kept the gaze between them as he echoed the last line of the song, smiling softly.

They took a bow as the music continued to its end, with hands still entwined until Conan suddenly broke it off, frowning with confusion on his face as Kid's faltered smile shifted into smirk at the detective's misty eyes. He placed a white rose in his bow in response.

Everyone was speechless for a few moments before the auditorium erupted into an uproar at what had just occurred. The lights shut off once more before flickering back, with Conan standing alone on the stage, Kid long gone.

In his hands, however, he found himself holding/surrounded by four large bouquets of roses of various colors. He peered inside to find roses of red, white, pink, coral, lavender and purple, and lastly within each of the bouquets a single blue rose in the center.

Only recalling red symbolizing love, lavender enchanted, and blue unattainable off the top of his head, he made a mental note to look up the flower color meanings later. He was being buried in petals until the assorted blossoms were suddenly taken from him.

Conan blinked at his vision not being impaired by petals as he was cornered into his targeted audience, his own parents included in the circle.

"Conan-kun!" started Ran, panting. "Where did Shinichi go?"

Conan could do nothing but shrug sheepishly in reply, "I'm not too sure, Ran-nee-chan." Too confused to think of an excuse.

"Conan-kun, you sing rather well!" said Saito with Takagi, Megure-keibu, and the rest of the police nodding in agreement. Conan was shocked to see Kogoro slightly nodding as well. "But I'm surprised. I thought that Kudo-kun couldn't sing?"

"Yeah, Kudo, what's going on?" Hattori eyed Conan suspiciously, making him let out a nervous laugh.

"That's what I want to know!" burst out Ran, breaking out of the circle and calling out Shinichi's name as she searched for her love interest who watched leave with a remorseful look in his eyes.

Ohh, _that_ was not what he wanted _at all_. Sure, hopefully this will settle her doubts but…

"Should I tell her?" Hakuba asked, causing Conan to raise his head and shift expressions to one of embarrassment to the heist-oriented detective. The sandy blond looked around, possibly for Kid who was long gone.

_Tell her what? That who she saw was not Shinichi, but Kaitou Kid? _Conan was no longer sure if he was still who she thought he was. He truly didn't know.

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard the blond mutter, "I could have _sworn_ I saw Kuroba…" before he noticed that Conan was watching him."That was rather reckless of Kid, wasn't it?" Hakuba commented.

"You have no idea…" Conan murmured under his breath as he watched his parents try to attract his attention without attracting attention to themselves as they exited the auditorium.

"A-anyway, got to go, bye!" He ran off and left everyone, heading for the exiting doors and into the arms of his parents.

"Oh Shin-chan~" Yukiko caught her son in her arms. "You're not going anywhere until we get a proper explanation, young man," She chided, with Yusaku nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Shinichi, care to explain?" His father said sternly, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Well… I figure that since I'm young again, might as well take the time to learn that elusive relative pitch." The not-child shrugged.

"And care to explain who your teacher or partner was?" asked his mother, causing Conan to blush as the memories of the performance flashed through his mind. Not to mention he was still dressed in his outfit, forgetting to grab his backpack his way out.

"N-nobody!" He struggled in her arms as his mother found herself with a face full of bow. "Could you put me down?" He requested, pleading with an urgent tone with parental respect that was hard to deny.

"Oh, you're not done explaining yet, young man," she said, wagging her finger at her shrunken son. "You expect us to let you get away from us that easily?"

Conan shrugged sheepishly. "Yes… Please?"

There was a vibration and Yukiko let her son down. "We expect details later. We should get together for dinner," His father said as his wife winked. Conan fished for the vibrating phone that was given to him by Kid. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was a short moment of silence before Conan looked up at his parents. "Uh..."

They waved him off. "Go ahead." Conan grimaced as he ran off, not hearing his mother comment, "Oh, I hope he brings him later for dinner!"

Yusaku chuckled for a bit before sliding his arm around Yukiko's waist. "Perhaps he will."

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito has changed back into his Kaitou outfit, waiting patiently for his little Tantei-kun to come and meet him. Humming a new melody, he started to sing a new song to pass the time.<p>

"ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite

[If all of us went skipping in that crossing]

moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara

[If we stood holding hands in the center of that town and gazed up at the sky]" He looked up to the sky, watching the sun move slowly down to set, thoughts drifting over to Tantei-kun.

"moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara

[If you want to take a chance somewhere in that city]

mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya

[Again, it's still too early to cry — all you can do is keep moving forward, no, no]"

He fiddled with the sleeves of his white suit jacket as he heard footsteps as well as a familiar voice hum the same melody softly that he was currently singing. The thief stood from his spot and moved close to the door. He twisted the doorknob and opened it by a crack.

"_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no_

[Clap, clap, it's okay for it to come popping out]" The soft voice of Edogawa Conan traveled to Kid's ears, crisp and clean.

He smirked as he sang the next line,

"zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho

[If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?]"

Conan paused in mid-step, hesitant but followed,

"_heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete_

[I put on my headphones and get lost in the rhythm]"

Kid smirked and together they sang,

"_UEIUEI akete atashi no michi wo_

[Way, way, I open my own path]"

Conan reached the door, but halted as Kid continued to hum the melody and continued,

"PONPON susumu iroiro na koto

[Clap, clap, all the things bursting and charging ahead]

dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi

[Are they showing up so fast? Your feelings]" Kid looked at the door expectantly, to Conan, to see if he would answer the words.

Conan hesitated again as he sang the next part of the verse,

"_POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?_

[Boy, boy, if you abandon me, who is the bad child?]" He paused.

"_sousou ii ko aa_

[Right, right, you're a good child, ah]"

"You Make Me Happy" Kid confirmed.

They began to split the lines.

"Every Day PON

[Every day clap]" He clapped.

"_Every Time is PON_

[Every time is clap]" Conan blushed.

"_m-merii goo rando noritai no_

[I wanna ride a merry-go-round]" He stuttered out, face red.

Kid grinned at Conan's line, faintly wondering if there was a carousel nearby. He continued,

"Every Day PON

[Every day clap]"

"_Every Time is PON_

[Every time is clap]" Conan followed.

Kid winked through the door crack.

"tabun sonna ja dame desho

[That's probably not such a good idea, is it?]" He took a breath.

"PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no

[Clap, clap, it's okay for it to come popping out]"

"_zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

[If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?]" Conan asked.

"heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete

[I put on my headphones and get lost in the rhythm]" Kid replied.

They sang together in unison,

"_UEIUEI akete atashi no michi wo_

[Way, way, I open my own path]"

They began to clap.

"_PONPON"_ "uei uei uei"

[Clap-clap-way-way-way] Conan frowned at being interrupted.

"_PONPON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PONPON"_

[Clap-clap-way-clap-way-clap-clap] God damn it! Conan pursed his lips at the door to a nonchalance Kid who shrugged. Conan sighed and accepted the separation of lyrics.

"uei uei" "_PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei uei"

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]

"_PONPON"_ "uei uei uei"

[Clap-clap-way-way-way]

"_PONPON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PONPON_

[Clap-clap-way-clap-way-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei uei"

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]"

They clapped together as they chanted their own the tune, tapping on the walls and door with their feet. Conan moved his hand to the knob before retracting it, taking a seat on the floor and Kid noticed his tentative look through the narrow opening.

The thief frowned but nevertheless continued,

"ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite

[If all of us went skipping in that crossing]" He watched the detective still looking uncertain to continue.

"…_moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

[If we stood holding hands in the center of that town and gazed up at the sky]" Conan looked up to the ceiling and Kid looked to the sky that was soon to turn red.

"moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara…

[If you want to take a chance somewhere in that city]" Kid trailed off, wanting him to continue.

Conan couldn't look at the door and put his back towards it instead. The boy shook his head.

"mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya

[Again, it's still too early to cry — all you can do is keep moving forward, no, no]"

Kid stared him carefully through the crack.

"PONPON susumu iroiro na koto

[Clap, clap, all the things bursting and charging ahead]

dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi

[Are they showing up so fast? Your feelings]" He asked again, raising an eyebrow towards the door.

"… _POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?_

[Boy, boy, if you abandon me, who is the bad child?] Conan's voice was very soft.

"sousou ii ko aa

[Right, right, you're a good child, ah]" Kid confirmed once more.

"_You Make Me Happy"_

"_Every Day PON_

[Every day clap]" Conan looked to the door.

"Every Time is PON

[Every time is clap]" Kid looked at the door at the corner of his eye and they caught each others' gaze.

"_merii goo rando noritai no_

[I wanna ride a merry-go-round]" Conan sang louder, more jovial in the tone. Kid smiled.

"Every Day PON

[Every day clap]"

"_Every Time is PON_

[Every time is clap]"

"tabun sonna ja dame desho

[That's probably not such a good idea, is it?]" Kid asked and Conan shrugged, both smiling at each other through the crack. They started to clap as it was called for.

"_PONPON"_ "uei uei uei"

[Clap-clap-way-way-way]

"_PONPON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PONPON"_

"uei uei" "_PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei uei"

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]

"_PONPON"_ "uei uei uei"

[Clap-clap-way-way-way]

"_PONPON"_ "uei" "_PON"_ "uei" "_PONPON"_

[Clap-clap-way-clap-way-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"uei uei" "_PON"_ "way" "_PON"_ "uei uei"

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]"

Conan stood up from the floor to push the door open, but Kid refused to let it budge more than a centimeter as they moved to the last reprise of the verse, together this time as they clapped in tune with the lyrics.

"_PONPON" "uei uei uei"_

[Clap-clap-way-way-way]

"_PONPON" "uei" "PON" "uei" "PONPON"_

[Clap-clap-way-clap-way-clap-clap]

"_uei uei" "PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"_uei uei" "PON" "way" "PON" "uei uei"_

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]"

"_PONPON" "uei uei uei"_

[Clap-clap-way-way-way]

"_PONPON" "uei" "PON" "uei" "PONPON"_

[Clap-clap-way-clap-way-clap-clap]

"_uei uei" "PONPONPON"_

[Way-way-clap-clap-clap]

"_uei uei" "PON" "way" "PON" "uei uei"_

[Way-way-clap-way-clap-way-way]"

They hummed the melody some more before that song drew to a close as well. Kid stood from in front of the door and allowed for Tantei-kun to have access to the roof.

As soon as Conan opened the door to the roof where he and the thief have been having their rendezvous for the past week, Kid handed him a single, thornless red rose. "What a wonderful performance," He complimented and smiled as Conan hesitantly took the rose, blushing as red as his bow.

"… Yet another rose. That makes fifty," mumbled the improved singer as willed his blush to go away. What was he going to do with fifty roses? And they were all from the phantom thief musical instructor. No one else planned to give him flowers - he asked everyone who attended. While it hurt, it was a good thing since he didn't need even more flora.

The detective twirled with the thornless rose in between his fingers. "Okay, so would you care to explain what the _hell _that was?" Conan demanded, finally regaining back his focus.

Kid assumed that they were just going to ignore their private encore that sang so much yet spoken so little. "Hey," Kid held his hands in the air. _"You're_ the one who strayed off from my plan. I picked out that song for you and everything!_"_

"Well, I didn't like it." Conan stuck out his tongue, red still visible on his cheeks.

"You didn't?" Kid was surprised. "Why not?"

"… Do you understand the lyrics of the other song I sang?" Conan answered with a question.

Kid gave it some thought. It was about putting on false eyelashes and gaining the confidence to see and understand the world around them.

"… To a degree, yes." With his poker face firm in place he replied with an answer, studying the detective carefully as its meaning began to dawn on him.

"It's just…" Conan let out a sigh. "Look, forget it okay? How can I repay you for teaching me how to sing?"

The thief looked at the detective, shyly shuffling his feel like earlier this afternoon. "… C'mere," Kid beckoned him over. "I have to give it to you."

"What is it?" Conan asked curiously as he made his way over to the thief, completely unguarded.

"This." Kid placed his lips over Conan's and held it there for a few moments, savoring the strawberry flavor they somehow held with just a hint of coffee, the bitter sweetness that the two flavors had combined.

Conan lost himself in the kiss, closing his eyes tightly. He found himself parting his lips slowly as he allowed Kid entry into his mouth. Their muscles clashed together, Kid working somewhat hesitantly as well as Conan, both unsure of what to do. Deciding that he must take control, Kid's tongue roamed around in the child's mouth, and Conan's fingers grabbed in between the threads of Kid's hair that was available to him. He noted faintly that the magician tasted of sugar sweet, freshly fallen snow with a hint of minty green clovers.

They held together for a few more moments before Kid pulled back, a small, sad smile on his face. They were both gasping for air as they tried to regain their breath. He covered Conan's eyes as he readjusted his monocle and hat so that he wouldn't reveal his identity. Finally, he removed his hand to see perplexed cerulean eyes.

"B-but…" Conan faltered, face completely red, "I… I don't understand…"

_Liar._

Kid picked up the rose that had fallen on the floor and placed it in Conan's hair, slightly blushing himself. He caressed Conan's cheek, blushing as well.

"It's been fun, Tantei-kun. We should sing together more often. I've been told that our voices complement each other perfectly," He spoke softly as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. "Keep the phone. Feel free to call me for anything." He smiled, tipped his top hat and jumped, mirroring what happened between them a week prior.

Conan could not respond as his face burned, frozen in place as Kid just flew away into the sunset. He found himself humming the melody that they had sung together a few moments ago, still fresh in his head.

He understood those lyrics as well as Kid understood his of the changed routine. Softly, he switched tunes and began to sing the part of song that wanted to use to convey what he felt but just couldn't while Kid was there as he watched the magician increase the distance between them.

"_owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu 'hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o'_

[In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."]

_modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu_

[Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.]

_hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta_

[I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.]

_modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru_

[I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me.]"

He hummed the melody for a little bit as the sun completely set and the stars started to illuminate the sky.

_Who knows_, he thought as he played with the phone in his pocket, a small smile creeping on his face_._

_Perhaps I'll have another concert soon enough_.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!" Ran yelled on the phone, "What was <em>that<em> all about?"

After a few moments, Conan placed the phone back to his ear as soon as he heard Ran's steady breathing. Grateful for the fact that he was not at the Mouri Detective Agency at the moment, he finally replied, "Geez, Ran, no reason to yell." He placed his back to the wall of an alleyway right next to the Agency as he waited for his childhood friend to respond.

And that's all that they were going to be. Friends.

Shinichi knew that now. And while he slightly regrets it, there was nothing he could do.

On his account, perhaps it was just never meant to be after this whole ideal. With Ran becoming 'onee-chan' and all that.

His thoughts fleeted over to the phantom thief, who was to have a heist the next month. The investigation team was perplexed as to why it was announced so early, but only chibi Edogawa Conan understood the reference the note contained about their last rendezvous on the roof.

It would be their next encounter after his concert. Needless to say, he was nervous. What would happen between them now?

He wished that they could sing together again.

"How can I _not_?" She screeched, bringing the not-child out of his thoughts. "What was _that_? How could you just show up and leave within a musical number?"

He straightened his back and began walking. "… I got a phone call from Conan, asking for me to attend. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay for very long," he lied, covering for Kid for his masquerade that afternoon.

"Well, how come when I asked for you to come, you said that you were busy?" She questioned, still slightly ticked off.

Conan blinked as he stopped in his place. He didn't remember getting any phone call. "You did?"

He could see her nodding and continued walking again. "I did! But you said that you didn't think you could make it..." She thought about it for a moment. "Were you planning the duet?"

"Uh..." Conan wasn't quite sure what to say. Soon enough, he found himself at the park. At night. Probably not the safest place to be at such a late hour. He took a seat by the entrance, on a wooden bench placed underneath a shaded tree. Across from him, he could see a snow white dove perched on a lamp post. He was safe then.

He got up, reached deep in his pocket, and placed his red box of chocolate by the lamp post before leaving the park and walking back to the Agency where he currently resided.

"Forget that, how could you even sing! You're tone-deaf!" Conan twitched at that accusation before rolling his eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not tone-deaf, I just don't have relative pitch," He sighed. "We've been over this countless times."

Came the million yen question: "So then, how were you able to sing?"

Ah, now _that _was the question that he wasn't so sure how to answer.

To be honest and let her know of his newly found vocal skill was his preferred choice, but it would be hard to explain why he took such an effort for himself, or 'Conan'.

"Uh… Here," Conan brought the phone to a tape recorder he was keeping in his pocket.

"**Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke**

[Putting, putting, putting on my falsies]

**Pachi pachi tsukema tsuke**

[The false eyelashes that make me blink]"

He brought the phone away from the recorder and winked up to the starry sky and to the crescent moon where he was sure he spied a certain white-clad magician watching him, holding a red box in his white gloved hand. Conan smiled as he began to walk up the stairs leading to the Mouri's, ready to bring this conversation to a close.

"It's amazing what you can do with access to a _Vocaloid_ program."

* * *

><p>AN: Singer Reference: **Kagamine Rin singing**

Didn't put that up there because it was at the end and would have ruined the fun.

Songs Used:

_Misty Mystery _- performed by Garnet Crow (used in _Detective Conan_)

_Tsukema Tsukeru _- performed by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, covered by Kagamine Rin and Kanzentaicell (Personally prefer the covers. My visual: Kagamine Rin = Conan, Kanzentaicell = Kid)

Pon_PonPon_ - performed by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, covered by Kagamine Len and Kanzentaicell (Again, prefer the covers. Visual: Kagamine Len = Conan, Kanzentaicell = Kid)

_Rokutousei no Yoru _- performed by Aimer (used in _No. 6_)

Rose Symbolism:

Red = love

White = truth, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence

Red and white together = unity

Pink = grace, happiness

Coral = desire and passion

Purple/Lavender = enchanted, love at first sight

Blue = unattainable

Red (thornless & single) = "I loved you at first sight"

Fifty Roses = Signifies a love that has ripened well, and has never been regretted.

Thank you all oh so much for all the reviews, faves, and story alerts! Blew me away for my first DC fic! It's the most response I've ever gotten for just one chapter! I hope that this ending didn't disappoint you. Or confuse you. Or anything of that sort. Do you need a back story? … Nah, I won't bore you with it. If you really need to know anything, lemme know.

I don't know if you noticed, but it's been a week since the first part was posted. I wrote this all in one go - and added lots more stuff and tweaked it along the way with the days - but decided to split it. Get it? They rehearsed for a week, the performance was a week later… Ahahaha. Well, I thought it was amusing. I'm very sorry that you had to wait a week for the last part.

I hope you all come back when I actually finish all my other DC fics that I have started and will post! Eventually. Thanks so much again!

Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day 2012~! You are all invited to my Forever Alone Party. Even if you weren't alone this year! Virtual white, milk, dark, and mixed chocolates for everyone!

Now you all owe me things for White Day, like Kid does for Conan! Ooh, now _that_'s an idea. Muwahaha!

Sequel anyone?

Edit: Sequel Released! It's called _Mirror Sound._


End file.
